Cuando el Amor no Basta
by Clarisce
Summary: Sakura duda mucho de su relación tan pronta con Naruto puesto que aún no ha olvidado del todo a Sasuke. Naruto hace que ella se sienta acorralada para quererlo más. Dedicado a Iv .


**Introducción:** Naruto y Sakura comienzan una relación, ella tiene algunas dudas de cómo seguir con su romance porque siente que no merece los sentimientos de su enamorado.

**Cuando el amor no basta**

Por **Clarisce**

" Yo no te amo "

Mientras me quedo pensando me miras… quisiera que no lo hicieras más, ¿cómo puedes sonreírme de esa manera? Acabo por fruncir el ceño y enojarme contigo, lo único que puedes hacer es bajar la cabeza y pedir disculpas, ¿por qué? Me vuelvo a repetir, no soy especial ni diferente de cualquier otra chica, ¿por qué me consideras tan especial?

¿Quieres un helado? –preguntó Naruto.

Íbamos de camino al palacio Hokage, nos detuvimos un instante porque me extrañaba que desde que hemos empezado a salir, él… es más cariñoso y considerado que antes.

No tienes remedio, llegaremos tarde y lo único que te importa ahora es tragar –respondí con enojo mientras me iba.

Lo dejé atrás pero aún así lo miraba de reojo, me siguió hasta llegar a las puertas del palacio Hokage, me quedé a esperarlo, estaba a unos pasos de mí, estoy un poco acalorada y pienso que fue una mala idea negarme a la invitación de Naruto, es sólo que no puedo verlo, siento un poco de vergüenza, nadie me había querido de esa manera nunca.

Disculpa –dijo él al alcanzarme.

Creo que fue un error, lo miro y me quedo prendada de sus ojos, no es igual a cualquier chico tiene un brillo especial… algo que me hace desear tenerlo cerca y cuidarlo, su mismo rostro tiene facciones tan propias, cuando sonríe quisiera reírme de la misma manera que él lo hace, es un espíritu libre.

Creo que la Hokage puede esperar –dije cerrando levemente mis ojos, con lentitud él se acercó a mí y besó mi mejilla.

Eres muy paciente conmigo, Sakura-chan –dijo de nuevo con esa misma sonrisa.

Tenemos deberes y con lo de Sasuke… -tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos alejándome de Naruto, aún me preocupa, quiero mucho a Sasuke… pero ahora estoy con Naruto y me siento un poco culpable.

¡No, no, no! –repitió una y otra vez tratando de calmarme mientras se acercaba a mí, trató de abrazarme pero no lo dejé.

Tiene la cabeza más dura que haya conocido jamás, me ve triste por otro y lo único que hace es sentirse mal por no poder aliviar mi dolor, la tragedia de no ser amada por alguien a quien quisiste tanto llega a trastornarme, creo que no amo a Naruto, ¡eso! No lo amo, pero él hace todo por seguir amándome y yo no dejo que suceda.

…por favor, no llores –me dijo con cariño y me abrazó sin que yo lo deseara.

Quería apartarlo de mí, hice cuanto pude pero lo único que causa cuando se pone tan… tierno es que yo, prácticamente, me olvide de él, de todo, del mundo… no lo admito porque, insisto, me da vergüenza mostrarme tal y como soy.

Acepté ser su novia y no hago más que juzgarlo, decirle cómo hacer tal y cuál cosa. No he sido una buena novia, no lo he besado yo, ni lo he abrazado yo, es él quien toma la iniciativa, me abraza sin esperar nada; me demuestra su amor aún cuando ve que soy incapaz de decirle que tal vez en un rincón oculto de mí yo lo ame o lo quiera o le tenga cariño como a un compañero.

No te merezco –contesté, aferré mis manos a sus brazos y con algunas lágrimas mojándome el rostro lo miré- ¿por qué?

Porque te amo –dijo abrazándome nuevamente y acariciando mi cabeza- ¿tan difícil de entender es?

Extraño a Sasuke, se que él no me ofreció nada de lo que tú y que de ningún modo será la mitad de cariñoso o amable que tú, pero… lo extraño. Si en algún caso… yo te amo entonces éste amor no basta, es mejor que se termine.

Por poco mis labios pasaron de ser silenciosos a decir cosas que lastimaban el corazón de quien me ha amado tan pacientemente por tanto tiempo.

De pronto creo que él es quien se suelta de mis manos y se aferra a mi cintura, me lastima un poco y quiero separarme pero no me deja, está llorando…

Cuando tú te enojas, me gritas o te irritas cuando piensas en otro, no me duele –decía Naruto disimulando un poco el tono triste en sus palabras- porque todo el amor que siento cubre cualquiera herida. Pero… si me dices que quieres alejarte de mí es peor que mil insultos.

Lo acepto, fui una tonta al dejarme atrapar por él, desde entonces no he querido hablar más del tema, ese día no pude evitarlo, fue como la primera vez que sucedió, cuando nos hicimos novios… él dice cosas tan lindas y parece que me derrito, me devoran las ganas por hacer que deje de sentirse mal por mí.

No es lástima, porque si fuera de ese modo nada dentro de mí se conmovería tanto como para entregarme a él. Dejo que sus besos recorran cada parte de mi cuerpo, soy suya… y cuando me doy cuenta de que éste amor no fue suficiente para estar con él ni terminar, me estremezco de rabia, merece más que una mujer llena de dudas.

Cada discusión, cada momento emocional, ya sea de rabia o tristeza lo acabo entre sus brazos, en su cama y con sus besos. No es un remedio, ni un antojo sexual… es él, sus palabras, su forma de tratarme, el simple tono de voz suave con el que me habla al oído y dice cosas que algunos hombres hoy en día consideran "NADA".

Puede que aún haya sentimientos dentro de mí para otras personas, Naruto no entiende nada, es un chico bobo… casi un niño cuando se trata de amor, al iniciar nuestra relación era tímido, retraído y muy confiado, ¿por qué confiar tanto en una mujer como yo? Si tuviera una noción mínima de peligro se alejaría de mí, a veces quiero a veces no, la mayoría del tiempo soy dura con todos y no paro de criticar lo malo, es un niño… porque siempre quiere ver lo bueno en mí.

Después de todo creo que para mí el amor no basta, porque para dejar que el sentimiento fluya y dejarte amar de la manera en que te quieren amar faltan muchas más cosas, cariño, respeto, deseo y pasión. El deseo que me consume no es algo carnal, es más un anhelo… por no dañar a quien me ama, eso me convierte siempre en la que acaba cediendo, quiero amar de la misma manera en que él lo hace… quiero cuidar de él, quiero ser quien lo vea al amanecer y cuando termina el día.

Pensar en otra mujer que tratara de estar con él y que lo dañara sin pensar en lo que le está haciendo, más que celos me produce rabia… porque me he hecho más consciente de su dolor que cualquier persona en este basto mundo.

Ciertamente el amor no basta, para mí no. No quiero amarlo, quiero apreciar sus aptitudes como hombre, lo inteligente que es en algunos casos, lo hábil que resulta ser con las ideas, quiero admirar a éste hombre, quiero cuidarlo… quiero ser la sombra que lo acompañe cuando sus pasos se desvíen a un lugar desierto, quiero todo con él; es por eso que no me basta con amarlo.

**Fin de Episodio**

**Dedicado: **_Ivan... eres el hombre más maravilloso, te amo como no tienes idea, has sido quien me ha inspirado en cada momento. Soy muy feliz de compartir momentos tan dulces a tu lado._


End file.
